Keyblade Graveyard (Awakening)
'' |story=''Kingdom Hearts: Awakening'' |theme=Omen |battle=Death's Harbringer |party=None }} The Keyblade Graveyard is a World introduced in Kingdom Hearts: Awakening, originally from . Setting The Keyblade Graveyard is made up of unending, rocky badlands, scarred by the battles of the . Seat of War The outcropping of dusty plains that Lexaln first arrives on. It consists of flat, dry land, and dust flies along slowly through the air. Valley of Scars North of the Badlands section, mountains start to crop up, and Lexaln travels through here. It is a small, narrow valley, and the steep mountains shoot almost straight up. Again, there is almost no sign of life, and dust floats in the atmosphere. Badlands A flatter plain than the Seat of War, the Badlands is a single plateau comprised of hard desert soil. Quantum Bastion After meeting the player at the Badlands, Sorceror Nobody, an optional superboss, teleports the player to this area. It is a Void fortress similar to Castle Oblivion, and is a dimensionally contorted structure. It is almost impossible to predict and navigate easily, as its layout constantly changes. Its static appearance is a large, circular platform, surrounded by what appears to be waterfalls of dark energy. Pillars and corridors appear and disappear almost randomly, and can often hinder player movement. It is inescapable unless Sorceror is defeated. Story Confrontation After being taunted and the revelation of his true form and status as a Nobody by Alalngar and Jushur, Lexaln Siurt travels to the Keyblade Graveyard in a frantic effort to find himself. He battles Heartless ruthlessly to fend off his rising frustration until he is found, once again, by Alalngar and Jushur, along with their master Crono Silverius. Silverius taunts the Nobody, telling him how little he truly knows. Frustrated and confused, Lexaln attacks Crono, but loses. Exhausted, he challenges Silverius once again, knowing the futility of his acts. Crono summons Lexaln's Heartless, AntiAllen, and reveals what it is. Shocked, Lexaln doesn't know what to do, when Silverius elaborates. If Lexaln destroys his HEartless and is then destroyed himself, then his true self will be reborn. At a crossroads to becoming himself and saving his own life, Lexaln doesn't get a chance to decide when AntiAllen attacks him. The two make a huge force field with their clash, and the battle continues in their Dive to the Heart. Alalngar attempts to destroy the two mid-battle when Lexaln's allies Ceodore Harvey, Dante Saxon, and Occidere Way return and aid their friend. They hold off Alalngar and Jushur until Lexaln emerges victorious. His Heart half-returned, Lexaln collapses, overwhelmed with sudden emotions. Silverius and his henchmen leave the planet, knowing that their mission is concluded, for now. Lexaln's allies confront and console him, but he refuses to come with them. He asks desperately for them to slay him, so he can become his true self. They indulge, and Lexaln is no more; Allen Trius is reborn. Asleep on the same spot his Nobody gave his life, Allen rests peacefully as his other self's allies leave him. Afterwards After Part Three of the story is cleared (essentially the end of the game), the player can re-visit the Graveyard and battle Sorceror Nobody. Music | valign="top" width="50%" | |} Category:Canon Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts: Awakening Locations